


I Will Love You For Eternity

by CrazyAnimationChick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAnimationChick/pseuds/CrazyAnimationChick
Summary: He thought she was dead. She thought she would never see him again. But after the War of the Ring, he returns for the first time after 60 years, and with the help of someone unexpected, their reunion takes a beautiful turn...(This is my first Legolas/Tauriel story so I apologize for characters being OOC. Also the Elvish might be wrong.)





	I Will Love You For Eternity

She loved him, but it wasn't real. Not romantically real. Because, in all actuality, she truly did love him, but only as friends love one another. Had she thought it went beyond a friendship? Yes, yes she truly did. But it was all a facade to distract her from the evil that is war. It was a distraction that gave her hope and the willpower to keep fighting, especially for change. But most importantly, it was a distraction from the love she knew she would never have. A rebound that not even she was aware of.

Fooling herself was something that left her in surprise when she came to the conclusion just one month after the battle of the Five Armies. But being able to unintentionally fool Thranduil? Her King, and, most importantly, her true beloved's father. Her own father in a way.

The same person who had caused her to subconsciously pursue love from another.

_Do not give him hope where there is none._

She had thought that Thranduil meant that, because of her status and Legolas's status, a union between them would be forbidden. That she needs to know her place. Little did she know that another reason behind Thranduil's words was that he had thought she didn't reciprocate his son's feelings. He did not want his son to be played. A heart is not a toy. But oh, love her Prince she did. Fiercely. It is a burning passion. And even after not being in contact with him after 60 years, her love for him is still there and it still burns.

It is an immortal flame that cannot be blown out no matter how hard she tries.

She has loved her prince for centuries, but has never pursued anything. This was before she was deemed unworthy by Thranduil and before Legolas had confessed his own feelings. She never pursued anything out of fear of rejection, and also because she had a goal that she vowed she would accomplish first. It was a goal that she had not only wanted, but a goal that Legolas had wanted for her as well.

Which pushed her to want it even more.

To become Captain of the Guard.

She started out her training for herself, but grew to continue it for him. And even if she hadn't have continued, she still wouldn't have pursued anything because somewhere during the years she found out that she is not worthy of a Prince like him. Any prince for that matter. Not because of Thranduil saying this, but because of her own realization.

Elves love to talk about business that isn't their own, especially when they see two elves that appear closer than siblings and friends, and even more so when those two elves are the Prince of Mirkwood and the Daughter of the Forest. Gossip spreads just as badly in the Elven kingdoms like it does in the lands of Men. So she's heard what other elves have said about her and her Prince and how they felt about it. How they felt about her. Some liked the idea of a non-royal becoming Queen, others not so much.

And she knows that her King must have heard the rumors too, and yet...he had said nothing of it. Not until the capture of Thorin and his men many years later.

_Do not give him hope where there is none._

Legolas though...he had said something. He had confessed and so did she but she had to reject him...which was exactly what she was scared of him doing to her when they were younger. And oh how she hated herself for it. He was sad, of course, but it did not break him.

_I will wait,_ he had said. _For as long as it takes, I will wait._

But encourage her Prince she did not do after his confession. Well, it was something she tried not to do, and she had to keep reminding herself that she is not what Legolas deserves as a mate. Legolas deserves so much more than her. He deserves royalty. Not a Captain of the Guard who comes from a low background.

And perhaps that's why she forced herself to believe in feelings that were never true for Kili. She forced herself into believing the possibility of having something more with him. Because after all, she did that with Legolas. So of course she'd do it again. For a long time she believed in a possible happy ending for her and her Prince. She believed they could have and could be so much more.

But that was nothing more than a dream. It always has been and it always will be. Just like how she will always be lower than him. No matter the distance. No matter where they are in the world, she will always be lower. Never equal. One of her thoughts a month after the Battle of the Five Armies was that perhaps her subconscious had chosen Kili on purpose. She picked a person to reflect her low ranking. A dwarf. Which...fits the lowness.

But Kili? He was rather tall for a dwarf, which sparked her initial interest in the first place. Because the thing that makes Tauriel so wild is her curiosity. It's one of the reasons why Legolas fell so hard for her, and him being so supportive of her is why she fell in love with him. But before their feelings turned romantic, they were friends first.

Legolas was her only friend for centuries before he turned into something more, and that's another reason why she sought out Kili. He was friendly with her, which is so uncommon for Dwarves. He was also charming and civil and just...kind. He showed her kindness that she didn't think a Dwarf was able to possess. Kindness that some elves she knows do not have, such as her King most of the time. It made Kili special.

Deep down, it was the friendship she yearned for in Kili, it was the friendship that she liked, especially since Thranduil made it seem like she couldn't even be friends with Legolas anymore. But somewhere quick along the line she made herself believe that she was in love with him. After befriending Legolas, she's never connected with anyone else before, especially so quickly. So of course she'd think it was romantic love. She mistook her feelings of gratitude for a new friendship for feelings of romance.

Because, after all, her judgment was clouded over from her King's words.

Thranduil's words to her...he made it seem like not even a friendship would be acceptable between his son and Captain. He made it seem like she couldn't have her Prince as a friend and a life-mate. They have always kept their relationship at a friendship level. She knew they could go on for the rest of their lives acting like that. Not having him as a life-mate was something she could handle to an extent, but not having him as her friend? That's a thought she's always pushed away because it's something she knows she can't handle and well...her pride won't accept that.

So instead, if she can't have Legolas as a friend and lover, she'll find that in someone else because surely it would be less painful, especially if it was with someone at her same low ranking in the King's eyes, maybe even lower. Surely it would help her move on faster. She only has to move fast too. Because if she forces herself to fall in love quickly for another, it won't hurt as much. Surely. To break the love she has for her Prince she has to stay away until she no longer feels that pull to him. She has to fall for someone else.

But how could that possibly even work? How can someone just fall out of love like that, especially when Elves only love once? Love can't be forced. It's a work of nature that just happens. You can't help who you love.

And yes, while she thought being away from him and loving someone else would help her move on, it certainly hasn't at all. She isn't loving anyone else, she never has and never will, but she has been away from him for 60 years, and if anything has changed with her feelings, it's that she loves and craves him even more. Distance (and time) makes the heart grow fonder.

For her at least.

She hasn't seen her Prince in decades, so she's not sure how he feels about her now. It's true that Elves only love once, but if he had moved on then it is possible his feelings were never true for her. And while she's not sure of his feelings, she does know that he wonders about her in his letters to his father. Whenever she is mentioned Thranduil will tell her, which she is forever grateful for since it's his letters. No letters have been sent to her.

Whatever is said, she has no business knowing, but he tells her anyways. It's how she's heard word of his whereabouts. Most recently she's heard of him and his Fellowship's victory over a very dangerous, and very precious ring. The War of the Ring, her folk have called it. It is a tale she wants to so desperately hear about from his mouth.

And little did she know she'd be hearing it very soon.

Little did she know that as she turns the corner, heading toward her King's chambers, that her dear friend and love would be there with his father.

So when the guards let her in and she sees the two of them sitting at the marble table on the balcony, she stopped in her tracks and stares in astonishment. Eyes wide, heart racing, body frozen, and mind completely blown.

_A trick_ , she thinks, trying not to get her hopes up, _This is a trick of the eyes. My mind has finally lost it. I'm hallucinating. Perhaps I'm dreaming. This wouldn't be the first time. But it's never been this real before._

And when Legolas turns his head to look back at her, his eyes was the only proof she needed to know…

That this really is real.

His eyes have never been so electrifying blue before in her dreams, which makes this reality. Even from way across the room they shined so bright and so clear, and it made her knees weak and her throat dry and her chest tight and her stomach fluttering and her heart pounding so fast that she's certain it skipped a beat more than once.

"Legolas," she breathes out in a whisper without meaning too. It's the only word she's able to process, the only word that is repeating itself in her head, over and over again like a prayer.

_Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, LEGOLAS!_

And Legolas did the same. The difference though is that he is much louder and much more shocked. "Tauriel?!" He stands up so quickly that the chair he was sitting in almost falls over. "You're here! You're alive!"

"Alive?" She repeats, confused. "What made you think I was dead?" She snuck a quick glance at Thranduil who had paid no attention to her, looking at the scenery that the balcony displays, and drinking his wine, unbothered.

"Ada, told me-" Legolas starts, but is quick to cut himself off. He snaps his head over at his father with hard accusing eyes and says, "You said she had faded away and died! Why did you lie to me about such a horrid thing?"

_What?!_ Tauriel thinks in horror.

Thranduil took a long sip of his wine before turning in his seat to fully face his son. "Was it a lie, though?" His eyes then slid over to his Captain. "You did die, didn't you Tauriel? When Kili died it broke you, but when Legolas left, it shattered you. Physical or not, you did die. You died every day for the last 60 years. I saw it in your eyes every time we would walk past his bedroom or whenever you would see a portrait of him somewhere in the halls."

He could see the longing in her forest green eyes whenever this would happen. He could see her love. Something she had hidden well before. Finally seeing her heart's secret desire is what made him start believing that perhaps she had returned his son's feelings after all.

"I..." Tauriel starts, eyes tearing up, hurt and embarrassed, but she forces them back and straightens her posture, trying to act calm and composed and not bothered. "I was told you wanted to see me, my King. I assumed it was to confirm that perimeter check we had talked about last week. Not...a topic that is no longer my concern. There are more important things to discuss."

"Oh but it's still my concern," says her king, firmly, but with a gentle undertone. He extends his hand out toward a third chair she had not seen before, placed across from him and his son who sat right next to each other. "Come. Sit." He looks at his son, who is looking back at Tauriel with so many emotions flashing through his eyes. "You too, ion-nin."

_ion-nin. My son._

Because that is what he is. The son of the King. The Prince of the Woodland Realm.

And she is but a mere Sylvan Elf. Captain of the Guard or not.

Legolas hesitates briefly, not wanting to take his eyes off the woman who he hasn't seen in six decades, but he's quick to obey and when he sits and breaks the eye contact, that's when Tauriel slowly moves.

Thranduil took another sip of his wine, but took note of the emotion in his son's eyes. He's really bad at hiding his emotions when Tauriel's around. Just like Tauriel was when his son wasn't around. Thranduil sees it all. Happiness, sadness, relief, regret. But overall it was love that outshined all the other emotions. It is love that many have seen Thranduil show to his wife eons ago. That look of love is a look that excited him and worried him.

Love is a beautiful thing, and when he heard rumors about his son being enamored by a girl, he was secretly thrilled. But when he found out it was Tauriel who held his affections, and that she appeared to return the feelings, that thrill turned to worry since by that time he knew that she was definitely not suited for a Prince.

But he said nothing of it because, after all, they were rumors. But afterwards, he saw it, their bond, their connection. It was like no other. What troubled him the most though is that Legolas made it so obvious that he loved her. Tauriel...was hard to read. The majority of the time, Thranduil had thought she did not return the affections, and it both relieved and saddened him. Relief that she knows better, and sadness for his son. But then there would be times where she made her affections easy to see.

He has nothing against Tauriel, in fact he loves her like she's his own daughter. He has always wanted another child to accompany his son, specifically female. He hated the thought of Legolas growing up alone. It's why he took Tauriel in when he found her, orphaned and starving. To keep his son company, to become the daughter he's always wanted, to become a loyal warrior and protector of the kingdom, and to give her a chance at living a full life when his wife was not given that chance.

He loves her fiercely just as much as he loves his son, though he knows he doesn't show it. He barely shows it to Legolas sometimes. But in the end, he really does care for her. It's why he forgave her for her treason. It's why he sent a guard out to fetch her while also telling him to bring wine not long after his son arrived just earlier in secret as to not cause attention. But Thranduil knew he would be arriving. Legolas had sent a letter a few days prior.

And oh it brought him much joy reading that letter. But seeing him face to face after so long? That joy is much more extreme. He almost cried. Almost. But he did hug his son for quite awhile, and hug him tightly he did.

He had wanted to tell Tauriel as soon as he read the letter, knowing it would bring her much joy too, since by then he had known for a long time that she really did indeed love his son all those years ago and still does. That was a discovery he had sworn his own self into secrecy. Tauriel does not know of the words she had said out loud during her nap that cold winter's day in the library, nor does she know that Thranduil knows too, for he had overheard her when he went to retrieve a book.

_Gi melin, Legolas. Gi melin._

**_I love you, Legolas. I love you._ **

And yes, guilty the Elven King did feel when he found out her feelings for Legolas were really true. But angry he also felt when he realized that she had fooled him, making him think her feelings for a dwarf were real. He had thought that she used him. That she used his sympathy to her advantage to get her exile lifted since she knew he would take pity on her because of the heartbreak that he knows well.

But quickly did that anger go away when he recalled her heart. Tauriel would never do such a wicked thing. Point an arrow at his head? Yes. Take advantage of his sympathy? No. She has honor. He also recalled her youth. Younglings are not very bright. In fact they are quite stupid, even more so when they think they know everything. She was young, still is now in the present time, but back then she was immature and feelings of love for the young is a time of excitement and confusion. She was confused and his son's absence made her come to a lot of realizations

Moving on, Thranduil had thought against telling her about Legolas's return home since a surprise would be much more amusing. It's why he told his son she had died. He had hoped to surprise him when he came back for her "burial". He had hoped to be amused at the reaction of his son when he looked at his beloved who is still very much alive. And when Legolas did not show up, he was not amused at all. He became even more upset when Legolas did not write to him for weeks. Months.

It worried him. He had thought his son had died of suicidal heartbreak or a quick fade that had taken him overnight rather than months or years. He had thought that his lie was the death of his son.

But a letter did come and disappeared his worry went.

And while he had wanted his reunion with his son to be just between them, he knew that enough time had already passed between Tauriel and Legolas. Elves don't need to rush things because of their long lifespans, but much like Men, they should not take their time for granted either. Thranduil knows this well.

When Tauriel was sitting across from them, shyly making eye contact with Legolas before quickly averting her gaze to her King, she's quick to open her mouth. "So apparently I faded and died? When did this happen, my King? Surely, I would have been the first to know." She's calm on the outside, but on the inside she is freaking out. Thus the reason why she's being a smartass.

Because directly across from her is her best friend and first love. Only love. There never was another though he thinks there was. For a time Thranduil thought the same, but it has now come to her knowledge that he has known the truth for a while. Why else would he had said what he said?

_When Legolas left, it shattered you. Physical or not, you did die. You died every day for the last 60 years._

But she did not fade away. She did not really die even though she emotionally did. And it was not everyday either. Because some days...she had hoped that she would see him again soon. Alive.

"Oh, it happened 30 or so years ago," says Thranduil as he gets out of his seat to grab her a glass. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, afraid that if she looks at Legolas he might put her in a trance. It appears that he's already in one since she could feel his eyes on her, not once leaving her frame even when his father came back to the table.

"Is that so?" she says when he returns, trying not to act surprised. "That was...an awfully long time ago."

Thranduil chuckles as he pours wine in her glass. "For humans at least. Thirty, even sixty years is nothing to us. But it is when you miss someone terribly."

"Ada," Legolas says, frustrated that his father isn't getting to the point, "Why did you lie to me 30 years ago? Why did you tell me she had died?"

Thranduil hands the glass to Tauriel and says, "Because I wanted you home. I didn't expect for you to be gone for so long. Thirty years was plenty of time to play and have your so called freedom, and I thought that the fastest way for you to get here was if you thought you were attending your beloved's funeral."

Both of them blush at the words _your beloved._

"Do you know the hell that you put me through? I was close to fading! If you had confessed the truth of your lie, I most likely would have returned to see her." He snaps, which makes her stomach tingle and his father smirk.

"See her, but not me? Well, well. This is awkward. I do believe I find myself quite jealous." Up the glass went again to reach his mouth. "But yes, ion-nin, I do know the hell that you had gone through. I am still enduring it every day, and I apologize that I had put you through it too. I did not see the error of my action until worry consumed my every thought. You are fortunate though that it was a lie and that you did not fade."

_I bet he was very drunk when he wrote that letter_ , Tauriel thinks, _He's getting there now_.

"So why didn't you confess afterwards?" Tauriel asks, eyes hard and cold as she sets her own glass aside, definitely not in the drinking mood. "Forgive me, my King, but what you did was a horrible thing to do." But she knew not to be surprised. Her King has his moments, both sober and not.

Thranduil shrugs. "Because I thought seeing you would have been a better way of finding out. Is it not, Legolas?"

"It..." Legolas starts, carefully. He does not want to be too sentiment with his father here. Not because he would be embarrassed but because Tauriel might. Seeing her is the greatest and most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life. "It is a wonderful surprise, indeed. I am overcome with immense joy, but I wish I had known a lot sooner."

"You should have came home then," remarks his father. "But you didn't."

Tauriel's stomach twists in painful knots and her chest feels tight at the words. Ouch. That hurt. But it's true. Legolas never returned for her "funeral". He didn't come to say his final words. To be sure that she's really gone. He knows how cunning his father can be, so why did he automatically believe him?

"It left me quite shocked, to be honest." Thranduil went on, deliberately wanting to mess with them. The wine definitely working now. "It made me think he had finally moved on from you. That attending your burial did not matter. That _you_ did not matter-"

"That's not true!" Legolas snapped, throwing a hateful glare at his father. Everything was going so well between them when he arrived. He should not have expected it to last, especially with the wine involved. His gaze softens when he turns to Tauriel. "I didn't come back because it would have been too painful for me. That's the whole reason why I left in the first place. I didn't want to see you slowly die of grief for your dwarf. Fading away until you were nothing more than a shell that would later die."

And for the first time in her entire life, the word dwarf doesn't come out from his mouth as a disgusted curse. "Also," he went on, less defensive, "While I did believe every word father had written," he sneaks him a sharp quick glance. "My heart was telling me not to. My heart was telling me that you were alive even though I had believed you to be dead. I knew I was in denial, but...that denial kept me going. It gave me hope despite what I thought I knew to be true. It kept me from fading."

"But...why?" Tauriel asks, sounding desperate. "Why did you believe him? Did you think he didn't have a reason to lie? Surely he has told you in his letters how much he has wanted you home. How could that motive have slipped from your mind? Why did you believe him?" She didn't care if she had somehow insulted her king. Tauriel is respectful, yes, but when she's riled up she's not afraid to unleash her tongue. Thranduil respects it though, depending on the situation, and this situation is one he believes should have no censorship.

She sees Legolas gulp, becoming uncharacteristically nervous. "Because," he starts, sighing, not wanting to bring up the touchy subject. "Because I knew how much you loved Kili. You know what happens to us when we lose a loved one. We lose ourself, we fade until we die. It was easy to believe him when I knew what you had lost."

Now it makes sense.

"But I didn't..." Tauriel starts, not even sure where to begin. "Kili...I loved him, yes that's true, but it was never romantic. I had thought so, but my feelings got confused. I needed a distraction, something good, and...he was there and I selfishly took it."

_Because I couldn't take you._

"She even fooled me," Thranduil says, but neither paid him attention, which caused them to not see his mischievous smile.

_Finally,_ he thought, _we're getting somewhere. This is long overdue._

Brows narrowed in confusion, Legolas says, "But...why did you need a distraction? Whatever for?"

Tauriel tightly pursed her lips and looked to her King, wondering if he remembered their conversation in his throne room.

Because your father did not want me to give you hope when there was none, she says to herself, wanting so desperately to say the words out loud, to expose Thranduil, but not wanting to start unnecessary drama between the three of them. Legolas just got back. A fight can start later.

"Just...silly amusement. I was bored," she pathetically lies, and he knows it and she knows that he knows. Thranduil, however, wasn't surprised that she lied.

She's loyal, more so than the decades before. He knows this well. After all, he did undo her exile. She'd be stupid not to be loyal and obedient. He is, however, glad it did not change everything between them. While she does listen and obey more and is less reckless (thank god for maturity), her tendency to talk back to the king when he really needs to hear it on serious matters is still intact. It is still annoying too, but that's what he's secretly admired about her.

As mentioned before, he respects it. She's not afraid to speak her mind to him when so many are. That's probably because she's special in that department. After all, he sees her as his daughter and sometimes she sees him as a father. That is why she got away with so much and still does sometimes.

She's not afraid of him and he's thankful.

No child should ever be afraid of their parent or guardian.

Sometimes though, if it is really drastic, a lesson must be learned. And after the Battle, he felt that her lesson was learned.

His new Captain at the time had thought it was absurd to give her another chance. After all, she had an arrow pointed at his head. Not his heart. For at the time she had thought there was no love in it, which meant that it wouldn't hurt if it was pierced. She committed treason. But seeing how heartbroken she was with Kili...he knew she would not survive her pain if she were by herself. She needed to be around elves who had also lost someone they cared for.

And he had plenty of those. After all, they had fought in a great battle.

And so, after Kili and the others were all put to rest, Thranduil lifted her ban, assuring her that Mirkwood, that his Halls, is still her home. It always will be until the end of her days no matter what. He assured her that her title as Captain will immediately be put back into place should she decide to be on her own for awhile and return later, like Legolas. But no. Unlike his son, she stayed, which was a nice surprise to him since she was always the adventurous one between her and his son. He was sure that she would travel on her own to heal, but he was wrong. She needed her home to heal, and heal she did.

Even if sometimes it felt like it only hurt her more, being in the place where she shares many memories with her dear friend.

But it was her desire to reconcile with him while she healed in her decision to stay that proved her loyalty to him and it made him happy. And throughout the last 60 years, while she is still a pain, he's grown fonder of her. They've grown closer as father and daughter.

The Elven King and his Daughter of the Forest.

So of course, he knew she wasn't going to rat him out like that. And appreciate it he did. So much in fact that he decided to reveal the truth. "Because it was I who got in her head."

And never has he ever seen their eyes expand so wide.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asks Legolas while Tauriel couldn't believe what her king was about to do.

Legolas has known of his father's opinion on the union between Tauriel and himself, that he did not approve. But he did not expect for his father to have actually said something to her.

And so, Thranduil explains why he said what he said to Tauriel that day and he explains how he felt since the beginning when their feelings first arose. He was brutally honest too, calling his son ignorant at the time for falling for the rebellious non-royal girl who he was supposed to see as his sister, and he called his adopted daughter hotheaded, disobedient, and reckless, which she still is, just not as badly. She wasn't meant for a prince. He wasn't meant for a commoner, even if she was training to be the Captain of the Guard. They're not supposed to be together at all. It would be improper. But then…

"Improper or not, Ellerian always said to me that the world needs more love, and that when love does happen it should not be destroyed. Love is love no matter where it comes from and who it's toward. I will not be the reason why your love is not unified. I will not stand in your way anymore and I am sorry that I had. Too much time has already been lost. Do not take it for granted like I had. Now," he stands up, and they do the same, following protocol, but their heads were spinning with disbelieved thoughts.

It's very rare when Thranduil talks about his wife, even more rare when he says her name, but giving him their blessing was the rarest thing of all. It's something that they thought he was literally incapable of doing. It's something he has only done in their dreams.

"While you two catch up," he says, "I will be putting together a feast for your long awaited return, Legolas. It will start when the first star appears in the sky." He places a hand on his son's shoulder and hardens his voice and gaze, returning to the King Tauriel is so used to. "Do not be late." He looks to her then. "Same for you, Captain."

Tauriel bows her head, causing some flaming red locks to slip over her shoulders. Legolas's hands burned at the desire to touch her hair, but his lips burned even more. "Yes, my King." Tauriel says and lifts her head to continue, "Shall I gather a hunting party for tonight's feast?"

"No," he says, "Leave everything to me. As I said, you will be accompanying yourself with my son for the remainder of the day." The day had just begun four hours ago. "There is much that needs to be said between the two of you, and you will have plenty of time before tonight to get everything off your chest. It would be best to do so too, for tomorrow I have plans with you, ion-nin. Just you and I. Remember what I said. Do not be late."

"We will be there before the first star shines, Ada," Legolas promises.

Thranduil nodded, satisfied with everything, and says nothing more as he makes his way out of his own room, leaving the Prince and Captain by themselves. Being in each other's company is something they have not done in decades, so the following seconds after Thranduil's departure is silent. Deafening silent. It's awkward and cringey, and truthfully it didn't last that long at all before Legolas broke it, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Nae saian luume," he says and she nods.

"Yes," she replies, smiling because it's just so good to hear his voice. "It has been too long indeed. How have you been, Mellon? I've heard quite a bit about your adventures. You must tell me all about them. Is your Fellowship here with you? I've heard rumors that one member is a dwarf."

"Yes," he answers with a nod and smile, "His name is Gimli, son of Gloin. He's the same dwarf I had insulted when I saw Gloin's small portrait of him the day of his and the rest of Thorin's men capture. Had anyone told me that he and I would become great friends, I would have laughed in their face and probably banished them. I can now see why you wanted to fight alongside their race. Why you befriended Kili so quickly. They are quite...charming. And no, my Fellowship is not here. They've all been away from home for too long and have headed back to live their lives in peace until the next war."

"Is that why you've returned?" She asks, feeling relieved to hear that he has found friendship with a dwarf just as she had many years ago. This brings hope for a stronger alliance in the far future. "To live your life here-your home-in peace until the next war?" Which is sure to come. There will always be evil just like there will always be good.

He nods and takes note of the distance between them. They are still standing, the marble table being the only thing that separates them, and oh how badly he just wants to toss it aside and embrace her tightly. Because walking around it would be too mainstream. At least that's what the younglings are saying these days.

"Yes," he says and there's so much more he wants to say and ask but it's so hard to think when she's literally standing right there in front of him, alive and healthy and just as beautiful as the first time he saw her when they were children.

"So this is not just a visit?" She asks, her hopes increasing, and it made him smile hearing the hope in her voice and seeing it in her eyes.

"No," he says.

"You are here to stay?"

He chuckles. "Is it that hard to believe, Mellon?"

"Well," Tauriel turns and heads for the railing of the balcony, forcing herself to look away from him again. "I never believed that you would ever leave the Woodland Realm for decades, especially without saying goodbye, and yet...you did."

She knew she would ruin the mood with that sentence, but she couldn't keep her words in. She didn't want to. So much time had passed, all the words she had wanted to say before, good or bad, are now forgotten. Lost somewhere in those 60 years. Not all of them, but some. And whatever words she has now, she is going to make sure she says them.

Time will not be wasted and her words will be heard.

Legolas frowns at her words, guilt and shame and regret all hitting him at once like his arrows impaling his enemies. "Tauriel," he starts, but stops himself because he could not talk to her with her back to him. He could not talk to her with him being behind her. To him, they are equals, and they will stand together, side by side.

And so, he says nothing more as he makes his way to stand next to her, like she knew he would, but his closeness is unexpected and it makes her tense. He didn't leave any room for space, which she did not expect at all. Their arms are touching, elbow against elbow, and she can smell his earthly scent. Which means he can smell hers…

And they both crumble at the delicious smell.

Legolas speaks to distract himself from the scent he has been smelling in his dreams for years, which could never be as rich and sweet as it is in real life. "Naethen. Goheno nin." He says and slowly glides his hand over to hers on the railing.

_I am sorry. Forgive me._

She did not expect him to hold her hand, but she gladly accepted the warm embrace. It had sent an electric rush through her fingers all the way up to her heart. "I never stopped thinking about you. I thought about you every day. Every single day. I had wanted to write to you, but I had thought that perhaps it would bet better to give you your space. I should have been there for you when you needed me most. Even though you did not lose your mate, you still lost your friend. You lost two since I had left without saying goodbye. And since I cared for you deeply, I should have stayed during your time of mourn. I should have been there for you no matter what he was to you. I was selfish for not wanting to see you in grief because it would have hurt me too to see you in such pain. How wrong of me to think it best to leave. From the deepest depths of my heart, I am truly very sorry. You deserve so much better than I-"

"No!" She interrupts, squeezing his hand tight. "Legolas, you are the only elf, the only creature, on this whole Middle-Earth that I have ever wanted. It has always been you, and if anything, it is you who deserves so much better than I. You're a Prince and I am-"

"Le i velethril e-guil nîn. You are the love of my life. That is what you are," he interrupts this time and it causes her to tense and stop breathing. "I know you love me too. We've had this conversation before, but it's different this time. This time, by some ancient miracle that the stars have blessed us with, father approves. So please," he squeezes her hand this time before bringing it up and lowering his face to give it a long, sweet kiss. It made her face burn and her heart race. She's sure he can hear it pound faster and louder than any kind of drum. When he lifts his face back up to her and lowers her hand, he finishes. "Let us finally end our suffering while we still have the chance. Will you do me the honor of permitting me to court you in hopes that we may one day wed?"

Tauriel tried not to cry, but she did anyway, tearing up like a fool, but not caring either. She was smiling too, which Legolas took as a good sign. Tauriel brings her free hand up to cup his cheek and he leans into the touch. "Oh Legolas," she whispers, pausing to study every detail of his face while she caresses his cheek with her thumb. "I have waited almost a millennia to be given this chance to court you with your father's blessing. So yes, of course I accept. But on one condition."

Legolas cocks his head to the side. "And that is, Nin Meleth?" _My love._

"Promise you won't unexpectedly leave for 60 years."

He laughs and says, "Gweston. I promise. I will follow you until the end of time if you will allow it."

"And allow it I do," and then she surprises him by pushing herself forward, crashing their lips together. He's quick to come out of his surprise and kiss her back, not believing any second of it. She doesn't believe it either and she's the one who initiated it, but real or not, she does not care. Neither does he. This is too good to be true, and if they are dreaming, then they both wish to never wake up.

The kiss is sweet and passionate and long overdue, and somewhere along the line, Legolas's arms are wrapped around Tauriel's waist, pulling her closer to him, and she has her arms wrapped around his neck and is tilting her head to deepen the kiss, and everything is just perfect.

Until they have to break apart for air.

But when they do, they are all smiles, and this time Legolas decides to give her a surprise too by lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She laughs and so does he and it's pure music, the sweetest and most beautiful melody that has ever reached their ears. And when the spinning stops, their embrace goes on and so do their smiles.

"I have missed you so much, my Prince," Tauriel says, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much, and his hurt just as badly. Her face was resting against his shoulder during their hug, but then she buries it in the crook of his neck and says in a muffled voice that he was able to hear perfectly: "Sevog i veleth nîn, Legolas. Gin melathon an-uir."

_You have my love, Legolas. I will love you for eternity._

Legolas gently removes her from him so he can look at her face. When he does this, he's quick to do what she had done before, caresses her cheek. "Not as much as I will love you."

Tauriel rises an eyebrow in question. "Oh? Is that so?"

Legolas grins, mischievously. "Indeed, Nin Meleth."

Tauriel smirks and says, "If that is a challenge then it is one I gladly accept, but first," she grabs his hand and begins to lead him out of his father's bedroom, "we hunt. After all, it's been 60 years. I need to know that you still have what it takes to be a good provider for me."

"You and I both know that you do not need a provider," he reminds her, chuckling. "And of course I still have what it takes. If anything, my skills have improved during these last 60 years."

"We'll see about that," She teases, laughing out loud. "Perhaps it will be I who provides for you."

"Well, in all honesty, I do not mind that at all. A Prince deserves to get pampered, does he not?"

Her laughter echoes in the hall when they make it out of the room, and as they went to retrieve their weapons, they were seen by Thranduil who was trying not to smile in front of his servants who were preparing the feast.

_I hope this makes you happy, Ellie. I am happy too to see them both happy and alive and together again, but I am still uncertain. Tauriel is indeed a good leader, but does she have what it takes to be Queen? Royalty does not run in her blood. She will never be you, but then again...Legolas will never be myself either. Perhaps, when the day comes for her and Legolas to take the throne, she will surprise me. Legolas still has a lot more to learn as well. They are not ready to take the throne, but luckily for them I am not ready to give it up yet._

And later that evening, when the sun had set and the music had began to play, the two elves made their way to the party, following the music while paying more attention to the warmth of the other's hand that they held tightly, not realizing that the were late, much to Thranduil's annoyance. For displayed in the sky high above was not one star...but two.


End file.
